


A Reptilian Feline

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Request fanfic for my best friend! Hope you all enjoy it!





	A Reptilian Feline

It was a scavenger hunt for mutagen one day for the turtle brothers. Leo the leader saw a cat stuck up in a tree and little did he know a can of mutagen was up there too. With his ninja skills he easily climbed up the tree to where the cat was and grabbed it when suddenly at the same time the canister of mutagen fell on him and covered him in the strange liquid giving him cat ears and a tail as he jumped down setting the cat free. Leo gasps and looks in a mirror once he got back home to the lair while Mikey and Raph were still out patrolling. He quickly rushed to Donnie.  
“Donnie! Is there anything you could do about my dilemma?” He asked his intelligent kind hearted brother.  
“Hmm, I need to see if I can procure and antidote for you but it’ll take some time. I’ll have Bluu watch over you in the meantime.”  
Wondering what that meant he saw Bluu his crush walking over to him. He heart skipped a beat as he gulped and looked down at her. Suddenly some feline instincts kicked into high gear and he began to play with her tail acting out of the ordinary for the fearless leader. Bluu gasped as her eyes widened.  
“L-Leo?! What’re you doing?!” she asked him.  
He only purred in response as she sat down to think about things but that didn’t stop Leo from wanting her attention and her affection. He laid on Bluu’s stomach looking up into her eyes with his blue masked ones of his own nuzzling himself against her purring up a storm. Bluu however couldn’t take much more of this.  
“Leo! Please! You’re not acting like yourself!” she told him.   
What he did next utterly shocked her and caught her off guard surprising the now tense Tanuki. Leo started to nibble on her ears playfully or sexually whichever one it was.  
“Play with me Bluu!” he whined at her.  
Suddenly Leo got an idea. He stripped clean of all of her garments and gazed at her naked glory as he retained some old Leo still inside. Bluu squeaked and gasped again wondering what he was up to. He gently pinned her down onto the couch and leaned down beginning to lick and lap at her neck eager to taste his caught prey. His wet muscle glided further down to her shoulders and collarbone as he groped her breasts roughly in between his three fingered hands. She let out a soft moan as she felt her cheeks heating up.  
“Leo!” she whimpered.  
He gave her a Mikey goofy grin and nuzzled in between her breasts licking at them curling his tongue around a nipple as he made erect from moist wet saliva. He peeked up as he saw his work hardening from his touches and once he was satisfied went to the other one. As he did this his length slipped out of its slit and dropped down practically aching and begging to be inside his caught mouse. As his shaft hardened and erected Bluu nodded to him giving him the ok to enter her. He complied and slightly slammed his thick hard member into her groaning and purring at her tightness. Bluu started to whine and cry as she felt pain. But Leo made sure his mate was alright. Staying still inside her he licked her cheek and sensually nuzzled the side of her face telling her it was going to be alright. Once the pain subsided he started to increase his thrusts going deeper harder and faster into her as he hissed and churred while she mewled. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the lair as he quickened his paces grounding his hips into hers grunting. Leo was trying to find her core and much needed luck he found it and started to thrust into it purring. Her whimpering was like an enchanting mysterious song wrapping into his ears as she gripped onto his shoulders with her claws scratching them. He hissed again as he felt her release her climax and after one more final thrust he did the same their orgasms crashing and colliding with each other’s. He slipped out of her panting as instinctually his sick slipped back into its slit and they both panted. Bluu smiled up at him stroking his cheeks.  
“I love you Leo.”  
Leo smiled back at her purring happily.  
“I love you more my little minx.”


End file.
